A Fire to Melt the Snow
by KyosBeads13
Summary: Tohru looked to the cat beside her, feeling his warmth next to her. His aura really was like fire, melting the cold snow between them.... TohruXKyo fluff. [[One shot]]


**A/N:** _Just a little fluffy one shot that popped into my head. Please read and review. _

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Basket at all in anyway, shape, or form.

**A Fire to Melt the Snow**

She stood looking up at the gray shaded sky, her cheeks being bitten by the cold. The white snow that fell around her was so bright she had no where to look but up to the cool tempered skies. Carefully positioning herself to sitting on the cold, snow-covered ground, Tohru watched as the last puff of every breath turn into a small cloud that changed to the same color of the air. It was magical.

Adjusting her ear muffs securely over her ears, her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the snow as she looked off to where the sky and the ground met each other. Tohru couldn't believe how beautiful the winters in front of Shigure's house were, and being as the Sohmas owned all the surrounding lands, she didn't have the constant noise of other people or busy roads. A bright speck of orange in the vast white world made itself known as Kyo's figure emerged from his morning walk. He who approached closer, his head lowered to watch his feet indent the frozen powder, didn't notice the smiling form of the girl he loved sitting silently in the snow itself.

"Good morning Kyo-kun." Her sweet voice was ringing in his ears. His heart thumped hard against his chest, but he attempted to only play it off as being startled.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You should be inside, stupid." He said harshly and walked over to her.

"I know, I probably should. But I couldn't help it, it's just always so beautiful out here when it snows." She continued to stare past him to the horizon of natural beauty.

"It's not that amazing." Kyo scoffed.

"Well, I guess I've just always loved snow. My Mom and I always sat and watched the snow fall together." Tohru looked up at Kyo who sat down next to her in the snow. He looked at how beautiful she looked, her cheeks being flushed with color. "She would always let me win in the snow ball fights we had, and we'd always build snowmen together. But my favorite part was just watching from the window. We would both watch the whole storm and then Mom would make us two mugs of hot chocolate. So because she can only watch the snow fall from above me, I hold onto our tradition and watch the snow fall." Tohru said smiling at Kyo who frowned in disappointment.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, you probably didn't want to hear a story." She looked down guilty.

"No, it's not that." The orange haired boy said playing with the zipper on his coat. "It's just I remember when I watched the snow from my window. And the one time my Mother watched it with me." Tohru looked to the cat beside her, feeling his warmth next to her. His aura really was like fire, melting the cold snow between them.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" She said drawing her legs closer to her for more warmth.

"I was just watching the snow come down at our front window, and my Mother came to check to make sure my beads were still on." He stared at the object in question on his wrist while continuing to recall the memory. "But instead of checking for them, she just put a hand on my head and stroked my hair while she looked out with me." He watched as Tohru's face lit up.

"Oh, Kyo-kun what a sweet story!" He smirked at her awkwardly.

"Not really," Covering his feelings once again, Kyo looked away. He would have loved to end the story with "and that's my favorite memory with my Mother," but his pride stood tall in ending it like that.

"Well, I think so. Maybe we should ask Yuki-kun and Shigure-San out here too! We can all talk." Now that was the last thing the cat wanted was a diversion of Tohru's attention. For once her attention was focused on him and just him, not the stupid rat and the dog. "Oh that's right, Yuki-kun is still asleep and Shigure-San is working on his new book, I forgot." Tohru looked down and shuffled the powder with her feet. Kyo sighed in relief of the almost too convenient excuses. He looked over to the shivering girl, his crimson eyes softening slightly.

"You should head inside." He said. It had stopped snowing at that point, so Kyo brought a hand up and lightly dusted the snow off that made small nests in Tohru's brown soft hair. Tohru blushed a darker shade of red than she had been only moments again. She put a hand over Kyo's and brought it to her lap.

"Your hands are freezing! Maybe we should both go inside." It was now Kyo's turn to flush red. Pulling his hand away, he protested the idea of them both going in.

"No!" He looked at her confused look as his embarrassment spread. "I mean...it's... I... what I'm trying to say is," his supporting arm gave out from underneath him and he fell into Tohru slightly. Tohru squeaked a bit in surprise as the boy looked up at her, and she shrieked out in confusion.

"Kyo-kun!? Um, why didn't you transform into a cat!? I mean you did just bump into me ... but you're still a human! I mean not that that's a bad thing but-" Pushing off of her quickly, Kyo then looked down once again, his bangs covering his eyes.

"It must be our coats, they're so bulky that we didn't really touch." He figured.

"Oh wow." She said ending the conversation for a few minutes. It was extremely awkward and Kyo couldn't take the silence anymore. Looking up finally, he saw the girl still shivering and pulled her in closer, waiting for the moment he would transform into a cat. Much to his relief, his coat theory was correct, but then he remembered Tohru was still in his arms. "Uh..."

"This way we can both stay out here and be warm." He looked ahead while she smiled and nodded leaning in closer. He couldn't help but think how perfectly she fit in his arms, and couldn't believe the good fortune of their coats. He held on carefully but tight as ever, not letting her go for anything.

Tohru was surprised to be sitting in Kyo's arms more than anything. She decided it was better not to question it and just bask in the warmth he gave her. His shaggy orange mop-top, as Arisa usually called it, always did remind her of fire, brightly shining and burning, curling in the wind; but Tohru could feel the fire that was within him now, not just the appearance of his hair. Being so close to him, it was as if she was made of snow, she could feel herself melting in his arms.

"Wait," She said pushing agaisnt his arms as he sadly let her go. "I need to get something." He watched as Tohru clumsily ran in the house and wondered if he had done something wrong. However, she shortly returned with two mugs in each of her delicate hands. She handed one to Kyo as she resumed her spot next to him and sipped out of the mug. He looked down to the brown substance in the cup concluding that it was hot chocolate, remembering the story Tohru had told him only a short time before. He took a sip too and warmed even more when Tohru went back to leaning on him.

"I wish it would snow more." Tohru said sadly, it had stopped about 10 minutes before much to her discontent.

"It will, I'm sure." Kyo said placing the mug down to his side. So far she wasn't freaking out about hugging before so maybe he would go for it. "Um, Tohru?"

"Yes?" Her curious blue eyes found their way to Kyo's blazing orbs. They both froze up, Kyo unable to remember what he was going to say. He found himself closing his eyes and lowering his head down to meet Tohru's lips. She squeaked once again in shock but he soon felt her brushing her lips slowly against his, much to his contentment. He broke off quickly, smirking at the blush that was spreading on Tohru's cheeks. Retaking his mug, he looked up at the sky and urged Tohru to do the same.

"Look," he said in a slight chuckle. "It's starting to snow again."

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** _Hachaa for fluff. I was just thinking about snow, and what a strange part it plays in Fruits Basket and this popped up in my head. Please review to let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read! _

_A Friend in Words, _

_--KB ((KyosBeads13))_


End file.
